


Stick Shift

by CheshireCity



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2015 [6]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Dirty Talk, Facials, Hand Jobs, Holidays, M/M, Road Head, dangerous sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCity/pseuds/CheshireCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the power goes out in his apartment just before Christmas, Justin is surprised to find Giriko coming to his rescue. Feeling more than a little devious, he devises a way to thank his companion for his unexpected kindness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick Shift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolatemoosey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatemoosey/gifts).



> PLEASE READ: Justin may or may not be of legal age depending on your personal views/area of living. He is a resident of Nevada, and therefore he is a year over the age of consent in canon (legal age is 16; Justin is depicted as 17). Some folks still hold hard and fast to 18, so if that is an issue for you, please don't read. 
> 
> That being said, both characters express enthusiastic consent and willingness to partake in the scenes below. While they are both legal as residents of their state, there is nothing particularly illicit about their relationship save for Justin's filthy mouth.

            Justin Law sat in the dark of his apartment, shivering and casting about for another blanket. It was December in Nevada and the temperature had reached an all-time low. What was worse, something had disrupted the power in the area and judging by the last time a blackout had occurred, it wouldn’t be fixed for several hours. “This is the end,” he sighed aloud melodramatically. “This is how I die.”

            It wasn’t as if the situation was actually very dangerous: without heat to power his home, the cold had already encroached upon the small space, seeping through the windows and laying its clammy hands on everything. The carpet was chilly, and so were the throw blankets. The leather of the couch was practically unbearable. Justin went about collecting all the blankets and pillows he could find and stockpiling them on his bed. Not sure what else to do, he climbed under the covers, half-burying himself in the plush hoard. Still, it was cold. And he was wearing two sweaters.

            A distant fear gnawed at the back of his mind: he was feeling sleepy. But that’s how people always died, wasn’t it? They felt tired and let themselves sleep and then they ended up perishing horribly of hypothermia. Justin wasn’t entirely certain that the same could happen to him, but the ‘what if’ still ate at him. He didn’t want to waste the dwindling battery life of his cell to check the facts.

            Regretting having played so many app games earlier in the day, he focused on the small blue mobile atop his bedside table. With only 40% charge left, he could really only afford to use it sparingly. As if in response, the cell buzzed, accompanied by an obnoxious clip of death metal. Hopeful, Justin unlocked the screen, pulling down the new message window and going to his texts. He had sent out a simultaneous text to various people, and, given his track record with them, he doubted many would reply.

            Noah had responded with a curt and simple, “Honestly, not right now.” It didn’t even really make sense in the context of the previous message, but his point was simple enough to grasp – Justin’s concerns were really none of his own.

            Gopher had taken a slightly different approach. “Why should I help you?” He had begun with suspicion. Justin didn’t really know what to say to that – their relationship was anything but cordial. Still, he tried to compose an eloquent response:

            “As allies we should get in the habit of helping one another! It will make things all the easier for Noah, wouldn’t it?”

            “Bullshit,” Gopher responded brusquely. “You don’t care about Lord Noah. You only care about yourself. You can freeze for all I care, you snake.”

            Well, he wasn’t wrong there. Which had left Giriko, the least likely – in Justin’s opinion – to offer him a hand. Scanning the text message, the blond felt he had been struck. In disbelief he read it again. Then again.

            “You’re okay, right?” the message went. “Give me your address and I’ll be over soon as I can. You’re an ass, but you don’t deserve to go like that. You can crash at my place.”

            That was beyond unexpected. Feeling like it must be some colossal joke in absolute poor taste, Justin slowly typed back his whereabouts. A minute later and the phone buzzed again. Instead of a mocking taunt, the text merely read, “That’s two hours away, but I’ll be there. Hang tight.”

            Completely dazed, Justin lay back on the bed, staring up at the immobile ceiling fan. Why the saw would go out of his way for him, Justin had no idea. They had probably been the most antagonistic of all the members of Noah’s gang, especially towards one another. They fought over anything and everything: the plans they had to offer, the food they made to eat, the music the blond preferred. Everything.

            “Two hours, huh?” the false priest hummed aloud. Rather, two hours until Giriko arrived and then another two hours before he had a warm couch or floor to sleep on. “At this point, anything would be an improvement,” he grumbled, rolling into his pillow. “How am I gonna pass all that time?”

            A few options floated to his tired mind, mostly ridiculous and inane things. He could try to engage the other in verbal games, the more obnoxious and hard to solve the better. He could also try to see what music he could get away with listening, and at what volume. His listening habits always seemed to annoy the brunet to no end, particularly when his headphone usage made it difficult to hear others. Sure, maybe he kept his ability to lip read to himself, but it certainly made it easier to ignore people when they were being obnoxious.

            They could actually try and have a conversation. Justin snorted to himself. Yeah, like that was happening any time soon. Even if they did find something in common to talk about, chances were they’d just fight about the particulars. “Better try politics,” he mumbled sarcastically.

            He could always sleep, of course, but something told him that Giriko wouldn’t like that, either. As it was, they were somewhat aware of each other’s sleeping habits due to their proximity during missions. He was informed that he snored (it couldn’t be that bad, he insisted), and that it was one of those weird things that drove the brunet up the literal wall. Seeing as he preferred not having a broken nose, he checked sleeping off the list of possible things to do in the car.

            A final thought came to him as unconsciousness came to claim him: he could always try giving road head. He giggled distantly at the thought. What a way to thank a guy, huh? Giriko couldn’t possibly be mad about that. But before he had time to think about it any further, he had passed out into the dark world of dreams.

            What seemed like mere moments later, Justin was startled awake by a loud sound. Blearily, he rubbed his eyes and looked around. It was still pitch black and definitely night time. The Cheerios he’d eaten earlier seemed like yesterday. Frowning, he turned and looked to his phone: the given two hours had passed, and then some. “10:30? Man, how’d it get so late?” he muttered redundantly.

            The noise sounded again and Justin’s more alert brain pieced it together: a car horn. Scrabbling off the bed, he cast about for his boots, hoping to find them at the end of the mattress. Tugging them on, he one-handedly flipped through his messages.

            “Almost there,” was the first one. “Stopped at Deathbucks.”

            “I’m outside.”

            “I’m here.”

            “God damn it, come out.”

            “Do you even check your messages?”

            “You asshole, you’re listening to music, aren’t you.”

            “I’M HONKIGN THE HRON.”

            Justin laughed, slipping the mobile into his pocket as the car horn sounded again, stressed this time. “I’m coming, I’m coming,” he said aloud, knowing it would just waste time texting back. Pawing through his bedside table he extracted his keys, his iPod (charged, he hoped), and his wallet.

            Bounding from his apartment, he locked the door, already shivering in the unforgiving cold of the desert. He was at the unfortunate altitude that received snow, and there was plenty of the stuff, even on the second floor bannister. Pulling one of his sweaters up to his nose, he took the stairs two steps at a time, nearly slipping on the wet metal.

            When he reached the ground level, he found to his displeasure that the snow soaked through the fabric of the boots, worming wetness straight through his woolen socks. “Gross,” he grumbled, trudging through the slush and snow and trying not to fall as he made his way to the car.

            It was a beat up red pickup, some old Chevy model that looked like it needed some repairs. The cab light was on along with the headlights, and they cut strange shadows into the night around them. Drawing closer, Justin was relieved to see that there were snow chains on the tires already. ‘ _It probably took him longer to do that,_ ’ he realized with a rare twinge of guilt.

            Pulling open the cab door, he pulled himself up and into the leather seat, sighing in contentment as steamy hot air surrounded him. Slamming the door closed once more he melted into the seat, taking a moment before buckling in.

            Giriko watched wordlessly, gloved hands lax on the wheel and expression indifferent. “You good?” he asked by way of greeting.

            “Much better now,” Justin permitted. He shot the man a look out of the corner of his eye. It was best to get it done and over with. “Thanks for this,” he muttered.

            “Whatever,” the brunet shrugged, equally awkward. Switching off the interior light he pulled the car forward, making a careful three-point-turn out of the street. As he navigated the small town and onto the main road, Justin noticed that for all of the enchanter’s aggressiveness, he was a very attentive driver.

            “Sorry, it’s like a sauna in here,” Giriko muttered after a few minutes on the highway.

            “No, hold on a moment, I need to defrost.”

            “It’s too hot.”

            “Be patient.”

            Giriko grunted his begrudging consent and lapsed back into silence. The blond drummed his fingers against his lap, head filled with a song he couldn’t recall the words to. He knit his brow, trying to think back to the last several hours when he’d played the tune, right before the blackout. ‘ _How did it go?’_ he stressed. ‘ _Moreover…’_ his thoughts progressed, getting fuzzier. ‘ _What was I thinking about right before I passed out? Other than the part about hypothermia. Let’s see, there were car games and sleeping.’_

            The answer hit him suddenly and he grinned to himself in sudden wicked delight. ‘ _Ah that’s right,’_ he recalled, looking carefully over to the driver. ‘ _I wonder how he’d react?’_ the blond pondered. ‘ _He’d be so mad, being trapped in the car like this. He couldn’t even start a fistfight.’_ A ripple of curious pleasure shot through him. ‘ _Better yet, what if he got off on it? Nothing would be sweeter than seeing him lose control because of me.’_

            Shooting Giriko a devilish look, Justin’s fingers creeped across the leather of the seat. The brunet eyed them critically, trying to keep his attention on the road. “What’re you doin’?” he growled skeptically.

           “Oh, nothing,” the other straight up lied, crawling closer to the other’s side. His body took on a new posture, leaning partially across the bench and towards the driver’s seat.

            “Seriously? You want me to change the music _that_ bad?” Giriko grumbled. “Don’t you have earbuds? That’s a stupid fuckin’ question you _always_ have earbuds. Listen to your Walkman or something.”

            “My ‘Walkman’?” the false priest recoiled slightly with disdain. “Just how old _are_ you?”

            “Let’s not get into that,” the other sighed. “Old enough to remember what a Walkman is, that good enough? You act like I’m ancient.”

            “You aren’t _really_ over 800 years old,” Justin insisted. “That’s bullshit, I know it. You use golems in your battles, I know you have the knowledge of that kind of enchantment. You’re just the thirtieth body in a line to be possessed by… whatever it is.”

            “You’re not wrong,” the man admitted. “It’s more of a genetic legacy, passed down the male line of my family. You know how weapons can have kids who are different literal weapon than they are?”

            “Yeah? That’s everyone.”

            “Not for me. ‘Sou’ has been passed down as the weapon form of all the weapons in my father’s line. The first born male becomes the next ‘Sou’: we’re the same chainsaw.”

            “What happens when you have a baby, then?” Justin frowned. “Do you have to die or something?”

            “No, it’s just that if that baby is a boy, then Sou goes on to possess him. Think of our weapon blood as being more like a parasite than anything: it needs a host and is the same across all bodies.”

            “That’s surprisingly intellectual of you.”       

            “Hey, fuck off.”

            “So how old are _you_ , personally?”

            “Like I said, old enough.”

            “Oh come on, _Gear_ ,” the blond teased, using the phonetic nickname.

            “It’s Giriko.”

            “You know my age. I’m seventeen, remember?”

            “Shit, you’re not even legal,” the enchanter groaned, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter than strictly necessary.

            “Legal for what?” the other toyed. His fingers began their creep towards the side of the weapon’s leg, just barely ghosting at his jeans. “We _are_ in Nevada, you know. I only need to be sixteen here.”

            “Well isn’t that lucky?” the brunet grumbled.

            “Isn’t it?” Justin pressed, palming his way along the other man’s leg.

            “What are you up to?”

            “Nothing,” the blond lied again.

            “I am trying to drive you know. You should stop screwing around.”

            “Screw around?” the false priest repeated with mock innocence. His expression quickly melted into a predatory one. “Why that’s _exactly_ what I want to do.” Without further preamble, he leaned fully over in his seat, draping his lithe body across the bench of the truck. His left hand retreated to Giriko’s hip while his right traveled up the inseam of the man’s pants.

            “Fuck! Justin!”

            “Mn _hmn?”_

            “Aren’t you supposed to be a holy man or some shit?”

            “Please!” the blond barked an indignant laugh. “I’m a _Kishinist_. Hedonism is practically a virtue.” Cockily, he stroked at the weapon’s leg, letting his nimble fingers wrap around the curve of his thigh. Finding no resistance, he pulled the knee slightly outwards, being careful not to disturb the other’s driving.

            “ _Justin_ ,” the man grit out evenly.

            “Oh calm down, all the roads around here are straight and barren. It’s not even like there’s a single tree for miles, nonetheless a shoulder. Just put it on cruise control.”

            “ _That is not the intended use_.”

            “Please, like you don’t want this.”

            “Want _what_?” Giriko huffed, still not rearranging his slightly-spread legs.

            “Right, as if you don’t know,” the blond teased. He watched the other man’s face closely, reveling in the little things: the nervous flickering of blue eyes, the slight clench of his jaw, the shakiness of his Adam’s apple. “I think you might even be blushing,” he lied.

            “I am NOT,” the enchanter bit back, immediately beginning to blush. “I’ve got nothin’ to blush about, anyway.”

            Justin’s lips curled into a smile. “Not yet,” he returned promisingly. Without further ado, he walked his fingers up the man’s jeans and cupped the growing bulge between his legs. Instantly, Giriko gasped, shocked that the weapon had actually gone so far as to touch him. Boldly, Justin continued, palming him with mixed gentleness and roughness. Already he could feel the man’s cock straining in his grasp, and that only fed his hunger. “You like this, huh?” he taunted. “Being touched like this by a younger guy?”

            “Don’t make it sound creepy,” Giriko grit out, trying without much luck to keep his breathing steady.

“What? That you’re probably old enough to have a kid my age? Don’t tell me you’ve got a daddy fetish.”

           The brunet turned beet red to the tips of his ears. “WHAT,” he yelped, more of a word than a question. “NO. I. What? I don’t know? How would I know a thing like that?”

            “You’re not saying you’re a virgin, are you?” Justin continued, slowing his strokes to a mind-numbing pace.

            “Fuck no,” the other assured him. “I just don’t know about all that kinky shit. Not like… fetishes and shit. Things outside of ropes and restraints, I guess.”

            “Oh?” the weapon purred. “So you like that kind of thing, do you?”

            “I.”

            “So tell me, Gear, do you like to be the one restrained or do you like to do the restraining?”

            The words stuck in the back of the man’s throat, allowing him only to produce embarrassed, garbled noises. “UH.”

            “Come on, there’s no shame in it,” the blond assured him. “After all, we have all of Christmas day to find out, don’t we? You said yourself that you were taking me to your place. We should make the most of that, shouldn’t we?”

            Giriko shot him a quick look out the corner of his eye, debating his situation. He tried to have morals, he really did. Which was saying something for a psychopathic, murderous sort of person without much loyalty to organizations. The weapon in question was barely legal – not even, depending on the state. That couldn’t be right, could it? But on the other hand he _was_ legal and obviously consenting. More than. And Giriko was horny. Hell, he loved sex. More than the satisfying burn of alcohol, more than the adrenaline rush of fighting, and more than the masochistic thrill of piercings, he loved a good fuck. And Justin was hot, besides. Hot in the so-infuriating-I-wanna-shove-my-cock-down-his-throat kind of way. And from the looks of things, he was about to get really, really lucky in that department.

            “Y-yeah,” he relented, chewing at his bottom lip. “Maybe we should.”

            An odd light entered Justin’s eyes. It felt a lot to the false priest like winning. “You want me that badly?”           

            “Fuck, don’t make me beg, you bastard.”

            “Tell me how you want me.”

            “I…” the brunet shot him a chagrined look. He wasn’t very creative and trying to be sexy while driving a vehicle was not on his resume of skills. “Just suck me off, will you?”

            “Just like that?” Justin pouted in mock disappointment. “Is that _really_ going to be enough to get you off?”

            “What do -!?”

            “Especially when,” the weapon continued, undoing the button of the man’s jeans and easing down the zipper. “You could be telling me all of the disgusting ways you want to fuck me?” When he looked up at the other through heavy lashes, he feigned a look of innocence. The absolute kitten. “Perhaps,” he continued, finding the slit in the man’s boxers and drawing him out. “I should describe it for you?”

            Giriko hissed through his teeth, instinctually wanting to shut his eyes but afraid to look away from the wheel. The danger – mild as it was – was thrilling, and he wasn’t entirely sure that the ordeal wouldn’t end up with him pulling over just to cum. He readjusted his sweaty palms on the steering grips, nodding his consent. “Y-yeah,” he agreed. “Sure.”

            “I had hoped you would say that,” Justin practically purred. Propping himself up into a semi-comfortable position he began to stroke at the man’s cock. It felt warm in his hand, and slightly slick, as if the tiniest bits of precum had already leaked out the tip. ‘ _Eager,’_ the blond thought chidingly. Gathering his fantasies he continued, pumping slowly from tip to base and back again.

            “Perhaps you like tying people up,” he began. “Maybe you’re the type of guy who likes to tear off a person’s clothes and watch them while they can’t conceal their bodies. Would you like that? Stripping me down and tying me down so you can do anything you could possibly want to me? Bind my wrists together and bend me over a bed? Cuff me to the headboard?”

            Giriko groaned softly at that, unable to keep his hips from canting forward. Justin smirked at the action, knowing his words were going straight to the man’s cock. So he was into kinky stuff like that, huh? Well that could get fun.

            “Or maybe you’re the kind of pervert that likes shibari?” the blond suggested, rolling his hand idly. It was sliding easier now, especially when he smoothed his thumb over the slit of the cockhead. “Wrapping rope around my body, putting me in the best positions for you to fuck?” he crooned. “You could tie my arms and wrists together behind my back. Just think, I could only touch you with my mouth; you’d have to put me just how you wanted, maybe even fuck my mouth.”

            “Fuck, I want you to do that _now_ ,” the enchanter growled, reaching for Justin’s wandering hand. The younger recoiled, smacking his hand away.

            “Patience,” he ordered, brooking no argument. As if in punishment, he disregarded the quivering dick before him, reaching lower to fondle the brunet. His reward was instantaneous as the man bit back a heady moan. “Or maybe,” he pressed, resuming their play. “You’d take that rope and bind my shins to my thighs? I’d be so spread open and fuckable like that. All I could do is take your cock.”

            “Sounds like a lot of what _you_ want,” the other panted out, trying to look accusing but failing miserably. His eyes kept darting distractedly between the road and the blond curling himself around his lap. Cursing under his breath, he switched on the cruise control.

            “Oh?” Justin laughed. “Then how about a hogtie? You could actually buy one of those, you know, to secure my wrists to my ankles. Unless you’re creative, of course?” he paused, adopting the look of innocence once more. His tone became low and sweet. “You _are_ creative, aren’t you?”

            Giriko readjusted his grip on the steering wheel, allowing himself freedom enough to lean further back in his seat. He thought over all of his creative endeavors: crafting golems with his hands from the very earth, composing enchantments like poems, drawing out the game of playing with his prey. “Yeah,” he returned shakily. He couldn’t see what this had to do with anything. “Guess you could say that.”

            “Well good!” Justin praised, fingers returning to encircle the base of his cock. He squeezed gently, curling his fingers one after another around the shaft. Rolling them, he created a pulsating wave of pressure, encouraging the dribble of cum at his tip to spill forward.

            “‘Cause you could take that rope and run it around just a single thigh, coil it around my body and anchor it to my wrists. That way, the more I struggled, the more my legs would have to spread for you. Imagine that: that single leg hooked over your shoulder, the other wrapped around your waist?”

            The brunet’s voice was completely shaky by now, full of little growls and gasps that he fought desperately to keep in check. It gave the false priest such a power high.

            “Maybe you wouldn’t even keep it to straight up fucking,” he pondered coyly. “With all the things you could do to me like that? Spank me, whip me? Find some way to leave your mark on me, with your teeth, with a paddle?”

            A full out moan bubbled forward from the other’s lips, his hips thrusting expectantly. Now biting he hadn’t thought of. He cast a look to his pursuer’s pale skin. Skin that would easily break and bruise. Oh, to leave a bouquet of marks on that insufferable blond; make him wear around the embarrassment of being fucked. The thought alone was enough to make Giriko want to sink his preternaturally sharp teeth into the other’s neck.

            But Justin was aware of none of this and continued, “And the things you could put in me! Glass plugs and vibrators and fluffy animal tails. Maybe you’d like to have a pet, mn? One that’s available for fucking and lapping up your cum?” he queried, watching his partner’s reactions as he massaged the head of his dick. He licked his lips despite himself. The waiting would pay off.

            “Of course,” he pressed in a serious tone. “You’d have to train your pet. Teach me what you like, how to please you. Maybe even collar me. Leash me. Pull me around and punish me when I’m bad. You could put a ring around my cock and keep me from cumming while you fuck me to your heart’s content.”

            Well that certainly was a thought as well: forced humiliation? Having someone servile and submissive for the mere thrill of sex? Giriko pondered the options: a bunny with a soft cottony tail plug that would be fun to twist and pull? A puppy, loyal and eager to please? One eager to be screwed from behind? Or maybe a kitten, mewling and fuckable and always willing to drink his ‘milk’?

            Justin watched his reactions carefully, delighting in every little twitch of his cock. He wondered what the enchanter was thinking, exactly, but was more than prepared to give him more to contemplate. “Or maybe that’s not it at all?” he suggested. His hand returned to pumping and stroking, starting to pleasure the man in earnest. “Maybe _you’re_ the one that likes to be tied down? I certainly could wrap you up any way you like, tie you to a chair, cuff your legs. You’d be in the prime position to have your cock sucked like that.”

            Giriko let his gaze drop from the road for the umpteenth time. It had to be getting dangerous by now. He wanted so badly to feel the heat of the other’s mouth. Wanted to cum by those sinful lips. But he didn’t want to lose his chance; he’d been told to be patient and he wasn’t going to blow it. Shit, was this kid training him?

            The false priest inched his body closer, resting his cheek against the man’s thigh. He let his breath ghost against the other’s cock, teasing him as he spoke. “I could chain you to the bed, restrain your wrists and ankles,” he continued, growing excited. He wanted to taste as much as the brunet wanted to feel. “And maybe I’d put a ring on _your_ cock while I rode you. I could fuck myself all I wanted, use you as my plaything. And all the while, you couldn’t cum until I _let_ you.”

            An undeniable groan and a small swerve of the car. Justin smirked. Giriko was close and losing control. But he wouldn’t let him cum yet, not like this.

            “It’s kind of like now, isn’t it?” the blond hummed, slowing down his movements. The enchanter all but whimpered at the loss, desperation peaking. “You can’t cum without me. Maybe I should play nice. But really, I don’t think it’s going to take much longer. Perhaps I should reward you now?”

            “Yes!” Giriko gasped, casting away his pride. “Yes, please. Justin, come on.”

            “Come on and what?”

            “Fucking blow me, please!”

            Without further prompting, the weapon leaned forward, maintaining his grasp on the base of the man’s cock as he lowered the tip into his mouth. Giriko jerked, thrusting up into the wet heat before he had the chance to think. He grumbled out a ‘sorry’, but Justin just hummed in amusement, sending little vibrations through the sensitized flesh.

            Twisting his head back and forth he began to suck the cockhead, swirling his tongue around the tip and dipping it under the bulbous head. Continuing to stroke with his hand, he slowly began his descent, inching his mouth teasingly along the shaft. Every time Giriko would tilt his hips, he would recoil, taking that much longer to bury the organ fully into his mouth.

            At length, his lips reached the base, nose nuzzling against the inseam of the other’s jeans. His pants were askew from the thorough petting and would probably need to be changed with the amount of precum he was producing. The blond thrilled at the thought, knowing he was solely responsible for the mess. Lewdly, he sucked the cock, a litany of wet slurping noises falling from his rounded lips.

            Pulling off almost completely, he began his assault. Bobbing his head, he worked the shaft, smoothing his tongue against the veiny underside and angling the head towards the back of his tongue. With every successive movement, he inched Giriko forward, drawing him slowly towards the tightness of his throat. Breathing heavily through his nose he took the plunge, pressing the cock as deep as he could before letting off enough to gasp air through his mouth and into his aching lungs.

            He managed the routine three times before the brunet had reached his limit. Unable to take it any longer, Giriko wound his fingers through the short hair at the back of the blond’s head, forcing his mouth along his cock. He had an idea of how the other liked to be treated, the kinds of things he got off to. As expected, the roughness brought about another pleasured moan, sending vibrations straight through his cock.

            It was quick work after that. Sending himself straight to the back of the other’s throat again and again left Giriko shaking and throbbing. Sensing his need, Justin hollowed out his cheeks, creating a blissful amount of suction for the final two thrusts and then the brunet was cumming, and hard.

            Not wanting to totally asphyxiate the blond, he let go of his grip, shakily returning it to the wheel. Distantly he wondered if he had honked the horn, but no one was around to have heard it, anyway. Justin lifted himself from his task, closing his eyes willfully as he let the remaining streams of cum splash across his face. Already he could taste the stuff rolling down the back of his tongue and into his throat.

            He backed away, giving his partner a devious look as the vehicle began to bump and bounce along the desert terrain, tumbling over the weeds and prickly grasses. Giriko jerked to attention, cranking the steering wheel harshly and swerving back across the dirt and back onto the road.

            “Shit!” he exclaimed, pulse pounding twofold.

            “Did you enjoy that?” Justin asked coyly.

            “I almost CRASHED the CAR,” Giriko roared, still pink in the face and breathless.

            “But you didn’t,” the blond sing-songed, clearly pleased with himself.

            “Your ass is in so much trouble when we get home,” the enchanter threatened.

            “Are you going to punish me with a good, hard fuck, then?” Justin baited.

            “Yes,” Giriko bit back, taking the blond by surprise. “And I know just how I’m gonna do it, too.”


End file.
